


Sweet Calentine

by CiamaraHale



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Female Lan Zhan, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, They're bestftriends and they're inlove Your grace, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale
Summary: After 3 years of pining for his bestfriend, Lan Zhan, Wei Ying finally had the courage to confess his undying love for her. But her reply kinda blew him out. Okay maybe not kinda. It blew him out! It's as if a whirlwind came and sweep him off of his feet!Or a valentines day Wangxian fanfic that is born because... It's valentines day! hahaha. It's not much but have fun reading!
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Weiying
Kudos: 11





	Sweet Calentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day! 
> 
> May God bless your day!

" She said what?!"

  
" I know right! I was so shocked, I didn't react immediately and next thing I knew, she was gone!" 

**~~~~**

  
**Earlier**

Wei Ying had been itching to confess his undying love to Lan Zhan. They've been bestfriends for 3 years and he's also attracted to his bestfriend the moment he first met her until that attraction grew to liking her, to wanting to be close to her and finally, to loving her or maybe, that love is always present, guiding him along the way, up to this moment. 

He was actually planning on confessing to her on february 14 and yet his bestfriend, with her caring and super lovely attitude made him blurt out the words on a whim. 

  
" Lan Zhan, I love you! "

  
His bestfriend, his super duper beautiful bestfriend, looked at him blankly. 

  
" I mean, I love you, as a woman! Not as a friend! Or in other words, I fancy you, I want you , I need you, it can't be anyone but you! You're the eve God made for me!

  
Actually, I've been planning to tell you this on february 14 to make it more romantic but you, you were just so good to me and so wonderful, with your caring attitude and all, you made me confess earlier than the date I intend to confess. So yeah.... " Wei Ying said and waited for Lan Zhan's reply with bated breath. 

  
" Alright. Let's marry. "

  
Wei Ying's eyes widened. 

  
" What?! Wait Lan Zhan, I was only confessing my love for you! I did not propose! "

  
" Said you love me, isn't that the purpose of wanting to be in a relationship? "

  
" Of course romantic relationships leads to marriage, but Lan zhan, aren't we moving a bit fast? Don't you want to, you know, be in a girlfriend/boyfriend stage first?"

  
" No. "

  
"Ah.." he said for lack of anything to say.

  
" If you finally decided to get married, tell me. I'll wait. " she said then walked away leaving a gaping Wei Ying. 

  
**~~~~**   
**Present**

" Man, she's on a very different level! Hahaha. So what're you gonna do about it?"

  
" I don't know! Maybe I'll ask Jie jie for advice.."

  
" Hahaha. But I think she has a point though. You've been friends for over the years and yet you act like you're already lovers or like married couple, it gives me chills! "

  
" We don't!"

  
" Oh please Wei Ying. Of course you do! Both of you! Save me from all your pining and just get together! Be lovers or get married for all I care!"

**~~~~**

  
Wei Ying stood on the balcony. He's been standing here after his talk with Jiang Cheng. He realized his brother is right after thinking about his interactions with Lan Zhan in the past. 

  
How could he be so oblivious about his bestfriends feelings for him. 

  
He remembered that time, when Lan Zhan gives him presents out of nowhere, gives him a helping hand when he needs it, gives him what he wants but she always makes sure it's in moderation lest Wei Ying destroys himself in the process.

He remembered how Lan Zhan entertained him when he was sad. He can't stop laughing about it. Imagine, the serious Lan Zhan danced the chicken dance for him just so he'll laugh again and stop being sad! 

  
Then that time when Lan Zhan didn't speak with him for days because she thought Wei Ying already had a girlfriend. At that time, he thought Lan Zhan was just trying to give him and his non existent girlfriend some time to be together, but now that he knew Lan Zhan felt the same for him, and even more, since she wants to marry him this instant, he realized that she is also jealous at the same time and decided to avoid Wei Ying altogether. 

  
Wei Ying chuckled. Lan Zhan is really so cute! Man, how is it that she existed! She's too good for me, God. But as always, I know You never settle for just giving less to people. You always give them the best. Just like how You give Your love to us to the fullest. Thank you God. For letting me live and for letting me meet Lan Zhan in this life. 

**~~~~**

Today is february 14 at 5 in the morning. Lan Zhan was preparing for a session of long run today since it's her day off. She also want to clear out her mind from all the voices that tells her how Wei Ying hates her now and will no longer want to see her anymore because of what she said to him after he confessed to her. 

  
After wearing a white sleeveless that hugs her upper body and a royal blue colored leggings on the lower part, she wore a white rubber shoes for running and went downstairs. She also put her hair on a high ponytail as she went down and walked towards the door. 

  
When she opened the door of her apartment, she was surprised to see Wei Ying standing outside. 

  
" Hi Lan Zhan! Mind if I join you on your run? I brought clothes here in my bag. Let me change first for a sec, if that's alright?" 

  
Lan Zhan opened the door wide and he thanked her as he let himself in.

  
" Should have knocked. " 

  
" Nah, I didn't wait that long anyway. I know you'll go down at this hour hahaha "

**~~~~**

  
The sky is still dark but there's street lights, enough for the early riser people to see the road as they walk or jog. 

  
For Lan Zhan and Wei Ying, it was the latter. There is a comfortable silence between them as they jog. They smell the aroma of a beautiful morning, and they can the hear birds chirping. 

  
A few moments..

  
" Lan Zhan--" " Wei Ying--"

  
They said in unison and they laughed. Lan Zhan in a puff. 

  
They then paused from jogging and decided to walk. 

  
" Go ahead."

  
"No! Ladies first! Hahaha"

  
"Mn. Alright. "

  
Wei Ying decided to walk backwards to face Lan Zhan. 

  
" Have a reason. About why I said those."

  
" Okay! Go ahead. I'm all ears!"

  
" I've had relationships before. I thought they love me but I realized that, they only want me for pleasure because when I wont have sex with them, they'll become cold towards me and next thing I knew, they already have another lover. "

  
" What?! You've had relationships before?! Why didn't I know about this?!"

  
Lan Zhan huffed. 

  
" Didn't ask. "

  
" Arghh..."

  
" After the 3rd one, I realized that, maybe God was right. A person should only give themselves to the person who married them. Not their fiance, not to their lover not for one night stands and such. "

  
" I guess they promised you that they would marry you, just so they can have their way with you huh "

  
" Mn. So, I promised to myself that when I love again, yes I will continue to love because, it was not love who hurt me but the person who did the deed. And to continue, I will make sure that were on the same page. That the person who claims to love me is ready to marry me because he loves me, and not so that he can have someone to have sex with when he wants to...."

  
Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying.

  
" I have trust in you Wei Ying. Don't think I don't. But sometimes, it's easy to think we somehow love someone and yet, we realize in the end, that it was all about pleasure not love because, when difficult times come, we all fall and break away and leave without caring about looking back at the one's we hurt... " Lan Zhan said, her voice cracking a bit. 

  
Wei Ying stopped walking and went to hug Lan Zhan tight. 

  
" I'm sorry Lan Zhan. You've been hurt so badly, aren't you? I'm sorry honey. But I'm here now. I won't promise anything to you cause I don't know what will happen next. We don't know what God already planned on doing in our lives. But I will give you what I can give to you. My time, attention, care and love. Anything you might need that I can give you..."

  
Lan Zhan sniffed and hugged Wei Ying back. 

  
" I'm not gonna say I'm happy for the pain your exes caused you in the past. But I'm certainly thankful that they left you. That way, I can have you all to myself! Hahaha.  
Jokes on them! They throw away a precious thing called you! Hahaha" Wei Ying said as he hugged her some more.

  
Lan Zhan huffed but she agreed with Wei Ying. It was God's hand that plucked her out of those toxic relationships. 

  
" Thank you. Thank God for you. Happy Valentines day, my valentine. "

  
Wei Ying laughed and kissed Lan Zhan's head as they continued to hug each other. 

  
" Happy valentines day too. My sweet Caroline.."

(Sweet Caroline song starts to play~~~)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha did you think, the song in the end would be Valentine? I thought so too. But Sweet Caroline got in the way and she prevailed! Haha
> 
> ~~The two of them, actually didn't get married the next day. But they planned it to be within two months from now!~~
> 
> I may write a wedding scene for this fic. By God's leading hehe
> 
> Don't forget to pray folks!


End file.
